Campers get naughty 1
by Thewritter1996
Summary: This is a joint work by Cloud4012 and Myself. We hope u enjoy and this is very smut filled.
1. Chapter 1

**Campers get naughty**

**New arrivals**

**Silena POV**

It is another morning after the war with Gaia and the giants. I wake up in the Aphrodite cabin. I see all my clothes neatly folded and put away. Then my special toys are hidden too. This is hugely suspicious as my siblings barring Piper, Mitch and Lacey all want my stuff. I leave my bed go and brush my teeth and throw on my tank top and short shorts. They are very small and highlight my body and the top shows a nice amount of cleavege Charlie used to like this when he was alive.

I go for a walk. I have the day off and we have just finished breakfast. I walk out of the Aphrodite cabin and notice a strange shape at the barriers. Slowly heading there I see a kid.

''Hi are you alright?'' I ask seeing the kid fall to the ground exhausted. I have to pull him inside the boundries. The kid looks kind of cute. I can see his face red. I don't know if it's exhaustion or embarrasement as he is facing my enormous g cups.

''Where am I? Who are you?'' The boy asked me. I will show him.

''You're at a place called camp halfblood. It's a place for demigods. I hope you can stay here.'' I say to the kid. ''My name is Silena.'' I introduce myself.

''My name's Jaden.'' The boy said to me. He is kind of cute. I can see he is a demigod as he is in camp and resting from a monster attack.

''Well let's show you to Chiron hopefully your godly parent will claim you.'' I tell Jaden. Jaden looks puzzled at me. I then start to show him around camp.

I kind of like this kid. Maybe I'll show more later. I then guide Jaden around the camp showing my cabin off and the rest of the cabins too.

**Jaden POV**

So I find a huge camp full of teenagers and a really, really hot girl shows me around. It is awesome. Silena guides me around the camp showing off the cabins, introducing me to campers. Walking me past the beach and lake.

''It's actually a romantic spot.'' Silena says flirtily. I blush red. Silena has a tight top and tiny short shorts on showing off her gorgeous body. I followed her to the big house. It was a blue mansion and a man was on the porch. At least he looked like a man until he rose. From the porch a creature with a man's head and then the body of a horse. It was weird. A centaur I remember studying these in ancient history class.

''Whose this?'' The centaur spoke. I nearly fall back.

''I'm Chiron trainer of heroes. Now lad your name?'' Chiron introduced himself.

''I'm Jaden.'' I say to the centaur. Chiron thanked Silena for helping me. Then a nother girl appears with another new kid.

**Dan POV**

I was trecking up the side of the hill, breathing heavily as beads of sweat ran down my face. I have been dodging and avoiding monsters as best I can while looking for a safe haven. After a week of moving I see a glow.

I then find a huge sprawling place. Full of kids, cabins and even saytrs from my ancient history classes at school.

''I wonder if i'll like it here.'' My last thought before heading down there. I walk into the grounds and see a beach with a huge lake. A girl emerges from the water with a gorgeous body. My manhood is near sticking from my jeans.

Piper guides me to a huge blue mansion. I see another girl stood at the porch with a boy. I don't know if they are a couple or anything. Piper then takes my hand and pulls me to a man on the

**Piper POV**

A new boy and he is kind of cute. I can tell seeing me in my skimpy bikini is teasing this boy's dick. I wanna see it after the death of my beloved Jason.

''Well I'll show you around.'' I say to the boy. ''My name is Piper.'' I introduce myself.

''I-I'm Dan.'' The boy stutters out too me. I smile and begin to tour the camp. I can tell he is getting nervous.

''Let's show you around and introduce you to Chiron.'' Piper says to me. I think about the name Chiron.

Dan notices my ass in my bikini bottoms as I lead him around camp.

Dan POV

''OH MY GOD. Piper's perfect ass and tits jiggling. I hope her boyfriend doesn't kill me for eyeing her.'' My brain thinks as my eyes are fixated on Piper's huge butt.

''W-What about your boyfriend?'' I ask nervously. Piper just turns sadly to me.

''We were on a quest and Jason Jason died.'' I hear from Piper. ''I-I am so sorry.'' I say to Piper. She looks at me.

''It's sad but I hope to move on. I still mourn Jason.'' Piper says to me. Piper then walks into a bright pink cabin which reeked of perfume.

''Sorry my godly parent is Aphrodite the cabin always has this smell.'' Piper says to me. My eyes are watering from the smell. I blinked and Piper disappeared.

A few moments later Piper emerged wearing shorts and tank top. It still shows her body off but not as well as her bikini. Piper then gestures for me to follow her.

''Piper where are we going?'' I ask her. Maybe I'll get to have some fun but doubtful. Piper leads me to a huge blue mansion. I see another kid and a gorgeous girl there too.

''Hey Pipes.'' The girl calls out. Piper looks at him.

''Hi Silena. Who's this?'' Piper asks the girl. Piper turns to me.

''This is Dan he is new. Unclaimed.'' Piper says to the girl. The other boy next to Silena shows his face.

''Unclaimed? Like me I'm Jaden.'' The boy introduces himself. Silena then offers to guide the two of us to the Hermes cabin to bunk for the night and get ready for dinner.

''I'll go with you.'' Piper says to Silena. The two lead us to a cabin. As we walk I hear a scream.

''GET OFF STOP.'' I hear from the fields. I look at the girls.

''Shouldn't we help?'' I ask the girls. They just shake their heads at me. Jaden looks as puzzled as me. Then we see two campers a male and female running through camp.

''Travis we can't just kiss all day.'' I hear the girl say. Piper turns to her.

''Katie trouble with your boyfriend?'' Piper asks her. The girl nods to Piper.

''Who are these two?'' Katie asks Piper about Jaden and I.

"Just two new unclaimed campers learning about their new home." Jaden said.

"Well I'm Katie if you two need any help settling in just come to me." She said.

"Thanks, but we got that covered." Piper said grabbing my arm and pressing it in between her breasts.

They felt so soft I swear they were like two giant water balloons.

"Come on you two let's go get some dinner." Silena suggests.

**Piper POV**

Sitting with Silena at the Aphrodite table I looked across to see Dan sitting with Jaden at the Hermes table.

As he talked and laughed with the other kids I couldn't help but think he was kinda sorta cute. He was definitely someone I wouldn't mind spending the night with.

"What are you staring at?" A female voice said.

Looking up I saw an Asian girl sitting down.

"Oh hey Drew." Piper said.

"Checking out the new guys?" Drew asks turning around looking at Dan and Jaden. "Maybe I can get them when they hit the camp showers I wonder if they're into threesomes." Drew smirks. I am getting both wet and jealous at once.

''My thoughts exactly.'' Silena whispers into my ear. Dinner is finished soon and then we went to the campfire.

Dan and Jaden were with the Hermes cabin. The campfire was the same as usual. Then Chiron sends all us campers to bed.

**Cloud4012 and I hope you guys enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Campers get naughty**

**A game to remember**

**Piper POV**

I really like that Dan boy. He is sweet, funny and new to camp. I am currently laying in my bed in some lingerie I wanna suprise Dan. However when I hear a knock on my bedroom I told the person to enter. It was Silena.

''Piper which of these do you like the best?'' Silena asked me. She is holding up two sets of lingerie one was a cute pink set or a blue lacy bra and thong.

''Ohh both are cute. You wouldn't want to suprise Jaden would you?'' I ask almost giggling.

''Well I saw you with some and I think your gonna find Dan right?'' Silena asked with the same giggle.

''What about swapping those boys for one day. I know Jaden would like it besides Jason and you tried weird stuff same as Charlie and I did.'' Silena said to me smirking.

''Or what about a foursome.'' I ask her with a grin. Silena nods happily at the idea.

''Maybe we could do truth or dare with many campers and trick the boys to the foursome.'' Silena says to me.

''Also a little bit of partner swapping I would love to watch you fuck my boyfriend.'' I say to Silena.

''I didn't know you and Dan were dating.'' Silena said to me. I realised what I had said before.

''Ehh well hopefully.'' I say back. Silena has a smile and goes to change.

''Oh Pipes if you see Jaden tell him to come and see me please.'' Silena asks me sweetly.

''I will but if you hear me with Dan don't disturb us.'' I say with a smirk. Silena giggles.

''If he makes you scream I'll let you eat me so he can do me too.'' Silena says to me. Which actually turns me on. I am down for a lot due to being a daughter of Aphrodite.

''Silena Truth or dare in cabin tonight?'' I ask with a grin. Knowing her response.

''OH YEAH.'' Silena exclaims to me. Running out having changed into the blue lingerie set.

''You may wanna get dressed first.'' I call to her. Getting a muffled thanks before she disappears.

**Dan POV**

I wake up in the cramped Hermes cabin. I see my dick through the covers. It is fully erect. I was having an awesome dream. I wished my dream was real.

**Dream**

_''It was a random day. I was in the Aphrodite cabin for some reason. Then I saw Piper naked bouncing on something with her massive G cups out in the air. I have to walk and see what it is. I creep into Piper's room. She is completely naked and bouncing on a long thick dildo with a vibrator in her butt. I get fully erect before Piper turns. Instead of screaming she tells me something._

_''GET THOSE PANTS OFF!'' She commands me. I do tossing them to the floor my jeans and boxers are gone. I remove the toys from Piper and start to eat her wet pussy. _

_''DON'T EAT SHOVE THAT HARD FAT COCK IN ME!'' Piper orders me. I am more turned on. I put Piper flat on her back. I then thrust with all my speed into her. Piper screams in pleasure as I thrust hard and deep into her._

**Normal time**

I wake up and go and shower. Jaden and the Stoll twins were up too. They were about to get the cabin up for breakfast. The Stoll twins who introduced themselves the night before seemed like cool kids but would often do pranks and get punished for it.

''So will you finally ask Piper out?'' Travis asks me with a grin.

''Why shall I tell Katie about your prank?'' I ask back. He goes bright red. Travis then goes and wakes up the cabin and we all head to breakfast. I have bacon, eggs, sausages, toast and coffee. The other campers had eaten a lot of stuff aswell.

Piper is at the Aphrodite table and she waves at me. I wave back. Travis has an evil grin. Then Katie walks over to the table.

''Ahh Katie flower. How can I help? Do you need a prince chariming?'' Travis asks Katie fake bowing. Katie eyed him annoyed.

''No I want a romantic date.'' Katie said back to him. Katie then sat on his lap pecked his lips.

''Now Piper has told me there is truth or dare in Aphrodite cabin tonight. We are going.'' Katie told Travis. Everyone else sniggered at him. Piper then walks over to me and Silena is right behind her.

**Travis POV**

Jaden and Dan notice Silena and Piper walk over with smiles on their lips. I notice this as they blush. I have to tease them for a while. It is fun. Connor teased me when I wanted to ask Katie out.

''Hi folks.'' Silena said with a massive smile. ''We are hosting truth or dare will you boys becoming?'' Silena continued to the group. We all nodd.

''Katie is making Travis go.'' Dan says chuckling. I make a note mentally to get him for that. Now we have to go for activities. Chiron is instructing campers. I try and sneak off to Katie.

''Back Mr. Stoll you are on archery. You may see your girlfriend later at campfire and dinner.'' Chiron calls out. Catching me in my tracks. ''Damn'' I mutter sneakily to myself.

The day goes along and soon it is time for an evening shower to get fresh. I get fresh and see Dan and Jaden shower too. I am so annoyed Connor isn't here to help me prank them. We head back to the cabin after getting changed into new clothes and the dinner horn blows. I lead the Hermes cabin along with Connor.

''Hey Romeo your Juliet is over there.'' Connor teases about Katie. I glare at him. Dan and Jaden along with the other campers snigger.

''Least I have a girlfriend.'' I say back to Connor. It is a deep dig. My brother scowls as we head to dinner. Katie walks past me on the way to dinner. I sneak my arm around her so she has to come back.

I have a pizza with fries and coke at dinner. The other campers have simmilar food. Katie looked over and saw peporoni on my face. She walks over.

''Travis what happens when we go out for dinner? Do I have to do this then?'' Katie said removing the peperoni. I kiss her and make her blush.

''Katie you don't need to do this now let's go to campfire.'' I say getting up holding an arm out. Katie rolls her eyes but takes my arm. We go and round our respective cabins and lead them to campfire. It is standard but after Connor and I put the young campers to bed we lead Dan and Jaden to Aphrodite.

**Jaden POV**

Dan, Travis, Connor and I are in the Aphrodite cabin after Silena and Piper (Obviously) and Katie Gardner Travis' girlfriend. We are apparently waiting for Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso (Dan and I thought she was trapped on an island.), Frank and Hazel. They all arrive soon after. I introduce myself to the group. They seem really cool.

''So whose going first?'' Piper asked the group. I get brave and step up.

''I'll go.'' I say to the group. I notice everyone looking at me. I realise what I have said.

''So Frank truth or dare?'' I ask quick. Frank thinks for a second.

''Truth.'' He says back. Lucky for me.

''How long before you started dating did you like Hazel?'' I ask him. Frank looks at her.

''From the second she arrived at Camp Jupiter.'' Frank said taking Hazel's hand. She smiled at him.

''Travis truth or dare?'' Frank asks the Stoll brother. Travis has a cocky grin.

''Dare.'' He said way to cockily. Katie glared at him. Frank had an evil dare.

''Strip down to your boxers and kiss the prettiest girl in the room.'' Frank said to Travis. He bravely took his shirt, shoes and jeans off. Leaving his bright blue boxers. Travis grabbed Katie up from her seat. He then slammed their lips together.

Katie's hands rummaged through his hair. Travis grabbed and gropped Katie. The two parted a few minutes later. Travis had a grin next. It was his turn now.

''Silena truth or dare.'' Travis asks Silena. I am nervous for her.

**Silena POV**

''Truth.'' I pick for my first turn. I can see Jaden next too me. He is nervous about something.

''What is your dirtest fantasy?'' Travis asks me. I look at the room of demigods.

''Well it's me and one girl with a group of guys fucking our brains out then the other girl and I use a dildo on each other while sucking the guys off.'' I respond. It is actually a hot fantasy of mine. Jaden is next to me.

''Jaden truth or dare?'' I ask the new kid. Jaden gets confident.

''Dare.'' Jaden says confidently. I like that in him. I also hope for some fun.

''Come to my room and show me your big hard cock.'' I tell Jaden. He got up and I led him to my room. We arrive I shut the door and sit on my bed.

''Take your time sweetie.'' I tell Jaden. He then lowers his jeans. I see his boxers next. I have to take them off for him. Jaden has an impressive dick. I look at it so longingly. Jaden is blushing at the way I look at the dick.

''Let's go back.'' I tell Jaden. We go back and Jaden pulls his trousers and boxers up too. We head back down to the group. It is cute how everyone is gathered.

''Dan truth or dare?'' Jaden asks Dan next. Dan has to think.

''Pick a girl to give you a striptease.'' Jaden says to Dan. Dan has a smirk.

''Piper let's see that hot body of yours.'' Dan said to my half sister. I whisper into Piper's ear.

''Lucky you got that lingerie before we started ehh?'' I whisper with a smirk. Dan follows Piper to our couch. She tosses him onto it. Then rubs her boobs to his face. Dan grops them briefly. Piper takes her shirt off allowing Dan to see her tiny lacy bra. Dan then goes to grab Piper's boobs again but she turns and takes her jeans off revealing her sexy pink thong and garter belt with stockings. She then rubs her butt along Dan along with her slit. I know when she is horny. Dan is loving the dance. Soon it ends and Piper re dresses and heads back to us. It is now Dan's turn.

''Piper truth or dare?'' Dan asks Piper next. She has an evil smile.

''I'll be brave dare.'' She says back.

''Let's go to Mr D's garden and do it.'' Dan said to Piper. She smirked at him. Leading Dan out of the cabin. Dan follows Piper to the secret gardens of Mr D.

**Dan POV**

Piper leads me to an abbandoned garden we negoiate a lot of grape vines and find a quite empty patch. Piper strips down again. This time near nude leaving the garter belt and stockings.

''Let's get these down.'' Piper says removing my jeans and boxers. My fully erect cock springs free.

''OHH YEAH.'' Piper says taking the whole thing in her mouth. She bobbs her head up and down my shaft. I grab her head and force it all the way down while thrusting deep into her mouth. It is the best experience I've ever had.

''Ohh yeah thats amazing.'' I moan out. Piper smirks at me. She manages to make me cum all down her throat. She swallows the lot. Piper then pulls me down. She climbs on my cock and begins to ride me hard. I thrust into her soaking pussy.

''Yes deeper.'' She moans to me. I happily oblige filling her whole pussy with my dick. I ram the whole thing into her. Piper begins to cum over my shaft. One of my hands is playing with the sweet boobs of Piper. While I suck another playing with the nipple using my tounge. Soon I feel my load explode into Piper. She moans as it fills her up. We get dressed and head back to the cabin to end the game.

Piper has the next turn. I hope she has some fun.

''So Silena truth or dare?'' Piper asks Silena as we go back to the group. Silena has a smirk.

''Dare.'' She says confidently.

''Strip down and let someone finger you while the same person fingers me.'' Piper says to Silena. This is so hot. Silena and I strip down and Silena gets a coke bottle and spins at the group of guys assembled. The bottle spins and lands on Connor Stoll. So he goes between Piper and Silena. Putting one hand to each of the girls parts.

Connor then pumped his fingers into the girls who moaned at his touch. My cum was still around Piper's pussy so Connor got loads on his fingers forcing it back inside Piper. All the campers watched turned on at the sight.

The two girls climax and we all leave waiting for the next game. It was an awesome night.

Cloud4012 and I hope you guys enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Campers get naughty**

**Claimed**

**Piper POV**

Silena comes bursting into my room after truth or dare. Silena was trying to pry me from my comfy bed for breakfast. I don't wanna move. I am having an awesome dream.

**Dream**

_It is a warm sunny day but I am not in camp. Instead I am on Olympus at my mother's palace. No one is around. I look and Dan is next to me with his huge cock out. I look down and see I am naked with 2 streams of cum flowing from me. Dan's cock has some cum down the shaft the tip was still leaking some._

_It is clear that we just had an awesome fuck. I turn away and feel something hard go inside. Dan is pumping his cock in my ass._

_''GO DEEPER.'' I command. Dan thrusts deeper and deeper. I can feel his load explode and fill my ass._

**Normal time**

Silena has woken me from the awesome dream. I just want it to be true. Jason and I had experimented with stuff like anal but before he could find my sweet spot Jason died. I hope Dan can do anal well as he is magnificant in my pussy.

Silena walks out. She has woken from a great dream too I can feel it. She never disturbs campers.

**Silena POV  
**

I was having an awesome dream when my alarm went off. I have too move but I was thinking off Jaden's magnificant cock. I have to get up and move to Pipers room to rouse her.

After I get showered and dressed I head out to the Hermes cabin. I can see Jaden in bed. His magnificant cock is sticking up from the covers.

**Jaden POV  
**

I wake up the next morning and I see my dick forming a tent in my shorts. The night before I had been dreaming of Silena and Piper. I know Piper is with someone but considering the truth or dare game.

''Hi. Come with me.'' I hear from above my bed. I see Silena stood over my bed in a hot tank top and short shorts. I then notice Silena leading me into the quietest area of camp nobody was there.

I thought no one was there but Piper was with Dan. It is weird too see these two hot awesome girls around us. Maybe we will get to fuck again. Maybe the girls want to date us. I hope so Silena is awesome.

Piper is talking with Dan. I can't make out what they are saying. But I hope it is good news.

**Dan POV**

Silena and Jaden come walking over to Piper and I. Piper is wearing an amazing tank top and short shorts. Her body is so damn hot. I want her so badly.

''Now boys we wanna talk with you.'' Piper said to Jaden and me. It could be awesome.

''So we wanna date you too boys. But don't be afraid to partnerswap and try new things. Makes things more intresting.'' Piper said while Silena nodded. Then we all head off for breakfast.

''SWEET.'' I say to Jaden. He turns to me. Jaden looks puzzled until he realises what I am saying.

''An amazing hot girlfriend each and they can partnerswap. Don't fuck Piper too hard.'' I say to Jaden. Jaden and I follow the girls to have breakfast.

**Jaden POV**

Dan and I sit with the other unclaimed kids at the Hermes table. We eat and sacrifice some small food to the gods for our prayers. The campers leave the dinning pavillion and head to their activities.

It is quite hot so I finished archery as quick as I could. I then did the climbing wall. I walk off to the Hermes cabin for a spare shirt as it is near lunchtime. I go and have a sandwhich with some chips and soda. Silena waves from the Aprhodite cabin.

Then after lunch I go back to activities. The other campers are doing there activities. When all of a sudden a shriek drags everyone to the strawberry fields. The campers notice the shriek.

Travis Stoll was helping in the fields. The shriek was Katie feeling a grope. But Travis was hit over the head. Some camper who was jealous hit Travis to knock him down thinking it was a prank.

''Come on bro. DON'T DIE.'' Connor sobs out. Dan goes forward he and Connor lifted Travis to Will in the infirmary. Katie was frantic too. Katie then sobbed in her hands.

''My idiot has gone to the infirmary.'' Katie sobbed out. Silena and Piper rush to comfort her. I have to make sure the girls are okay too.

''Jaden honey go do your activities. I'll see you later.'' Silena says to me. I walk off to finish my activities.

The next few hours pass. I see kids walking from the infrimary. No sign of Travis. It will be quiet at dinner that night.

Later that night I walk to the Aphrodite cabin. I wanna find Silena to walk to the campfire. I open the door and find Silena's room. I creep inside and my jaw hits the floor. Silena is laying in her bed she is nude and had a dildo pumping inside her wet pussy.

_''OHH YEAH JADEN DEEPER.'' _I hear Silena moan. I cough to myself. Silena jumps from the bed.

''Shit.'' I mutter as I pull Silena to her feet. I can see her hot naked body and jucies dripping down from her pussy. Still no news of Travis but Silena throws me to the bed and removes my trousers and underwear. My cock emerges. Silena notices me and tosses me to the bed. . Teasing my cock with her soft hands covered in lotion. Silena then began to ride me. Forcing herself down on my cock as I thrust upwards into her. Silena feels every single inch penetrate her. Silena bounces on my dick while her perfect boobs are in the air I love the sight. Right up until our loads explode.

**Dan POV**

I walk into the Aphrodite cabin looking for Piper. Piper is in her room. I open the door. Piper is laying in bed one dildo in her pussy and one in her ass.

_''OHH YEAH LIKE THAT. HARDER.'' _I walk in and shut the door. Piper looks up.

''Hi Dan.'' She says happily. I watch her finish with the toys. I wished it had been me. Bringing Piper an orgasm. She notices me.

''GET THOSE PANTS OFF AND START USING THAT COCK.'' Piper commands me. I remove my pants and boxers. Piper looks at my cock then takes it in her pussy riding and bouncing on it. I have never felt so much pleasure. Then it explodes into Piper. Piper's eyes roll back as her load trickles down my shaft.

Piper then pushes off me. She gets to a sexy position and begins to give me a no the best blowjob ever. I feel another load and Piper swallows the lot.

''Nice taste big boy. Now get dressed we need dinner.'' Piper tells me. We throw our clothes on and encounter Silena and Jaden walking out too. They clearly just had sex too. Silena and Jaden seem really happy together.

''Hey you two.'' Piper calls cheerfully. The two turn and face us. We all head off to dinner hoping for a quiet evening but this is Camp Halfblood.


	4. Chapter 4

**Camper Get Naughty**

**Festival of Aphrodite **

**Piper POV**

I wake up the next day. But in the night my mother came to me. I am able to prepare the festival of Aphrodite it is an event celebrating love, romance and sex. Jason and I went once and we had an amazing night.

I leave the cabin and campers are making photo booths game stands a cinema screen and a tunnel of love. I go and talk with Percy about controlling a nice steady stream then I see Annabeth making out with him. I leave the cabin and help the Hermes kids with snacks and charmspoke not to stealing any.

The kids leave and head to breakfast. I notice Dan at the Hermes table.

Not wanting to spend my mom's festival without a lover I walk over to him.

"What are you doing all by yourself?" I asks sitting next to him.

"Just taking a small break before I walk around the whole festival. Pretty cool your mom has her own festival." Dan said.

"You know when my mom first created this festival her original idea was that anyone who attended it couldn't wear clothes for the entire festival." I wink.

I head off to go and get my outfit for the festival. I find an amazing tank top and short shorts but then I see some sexy lingerie for under my clothes. I think Dan will like the set.

**Dan POV**

'Holy Crap. If that was still a thing I don't think I could control myself.' I thought as I imagined Piper and myself walking through the festival in our birthday suits. Her gigantic breasts jiggling as she walked her swaying ass right in front of me.

"So want to join me for the festival?" Piper asks.

"I'd love to." I said as Piper yanked me into a kiss.

"That's just a sample of what's to come." Piper said seductivly. Also heading off too see someone else.

"Oh I am gonna enjoy this day.' I thought. I head off to breakfast.

**Jaden POV**

As I was in charge of setting up the photo booth, I looked over to the lake and emerging from the water like her mother I saw Selina walking on shore in a smoking hot red bikini set.

As she wipes herself off with a towel she notices me nearby and walks over. I start blushing.

''Hi Jaden.'' Silena pecks my cheek. Making me blush more. Silena's massive boobs rub against me. My dick is getting harder and harder.

''Ohh my.'' Silena teases with a hand on my manhood. She has soft but firm hands.

''Come on Silena you are so hot. It's amazing that I haven't had spills.'' I say to Silena. She smiles and makes me follow her to the Aphrodite cabin.

I watch Silena's ass jiggle as I walk behind her. Ohh I want no need that cute body. I follow Silena to her room. Once inside she shuts and locks the door and pulls the blinds down.

''Pick me up 20 minutes after breakfast for my mom's festival.'' Silena tells me. As she sits me on her bed.

''If so and you are good at the festival I have another treat.'' Silena said in a naughty tone. Silena pulls my pants down. I then notice her red bikini top fly across the room. Her massive boobs are so soft against my hard manhood.

I then see Silena take the whole length in her mouth. She gives a fantastic blowjob.

''I loved doing this to Charlie. He always earned his. But as it's the festival we will see. Now as my date be ready and be good at most games.'' Silena says emerging from the blowjob allowing her amazing boobs to carry on while gently carressing my balls.

''S-Silena I am gonna.'' I say as my load explodes. Silena has a smile. She looked at me.

''Well that was fun. Let's wait to see how the festival goes. Maybe you'll get some more. Silena says getting up. She then winks at me. I head off.

''Jaden pants up and make sure to seem innocent at breakfast.'' Silena warns me as I leave. I head off to breakfast. Dan is with the other Hermes kids as I walk over and then go and get some bacon and eggs. Tossing some to the fire for a prayer.

_****_**Silena POV**

Jaden is so cute. I could tell my bikini drove him crazy. Well his dick is a nice size atleast 8.5 Inches. Probably bigger I hope. I can't wait for the festival. The blowjob I gave was one of my best. I get dressed and head off to breakfast.

**Piper POV**

Silena and I are with our siblings at the Aphrodite cabin just 15-20 minutes before the festival starts. When our mother appears.

''My darling children. This is for my festival.'' Aphrodite says opening her palms. A hat of our names appear.

''I have a game set up for an amazing prizes. Down to the winner's choice. Now the game involves my children and their partner. They have to pleasure someone else while the partner watches. Or get's involved.'' Aphrodite said winking. While handing a hat full of our partner's names. After a short while Dan walks in to meet me for the festival.

**Dan POV**

I walk out of the pavillion after breakfast. I walk to the Aphrodite cabin and see Piper waiting on the sofa with Silena. Both looking amazingly sexy.

''Hey Piper ready?'' I ask her. Piper gets up and pecks my cheek. Silena has a smile on her face too.

''Jaden was on his way here until someone came to chat with him.'' I say to Silena.

''I caught you leaving with him earlier.'' I say winking. Silena blushes hard. Silena waits on the sofa.

''Who came to chat?'' Silena asked me curiously. I have to be truthful.

''Your godly mother.'' I say this causes a sigh of Piper and Silena. Just as Piper and I leave Jaden walks inside the cabin. Piper and I walk out to head to the festival.

''Piper what do you wanna do first?'' I ask her. Piper points out a stand with darts and a massive teddy bear. Piper really wanted the teddy bear so I won it.

**Silena POV**

Walking through the festival, I kept my eyes out for Jaden. Dan said my mother stopped by to chat with him and I am very curious as to what she wanted to do.

My mother's never taken an interest in the men in my life. This never ends well. Mother interferes more than aids. But I wait for Jaden for a short while longer.

**Jaden POV**

I can't believe the Aphrodite was sitting with me of all people, or more specifically on me.

As the goddess sat in my lap I could see Silena got her ass from her side of the family. The goddess is amazingly sexy. But I have to go. Aphrodite knows about my meeting with Silena. Aphrodite offers me a packet of condoms. I blush at the offer. But Aphrodite has a grin.

I rush off and pick Silena from the Aphrodite cabin. Silena finds the condoms. Smiling knowing they were from her mother.

''So mother has some ideas. Now let's go play some games.'' Silena says leading me to the festival ground. I notice Piper carrying a giant teddy bear.

**Piper POV**

Jaden and Silena walk over to Dan and I. They look at my new massive teddy bear.

''Dan won it.'' I say to them. Silena looks at Jaden. I feel he may have to win one.

''Jaden there is an amazing roller coaster but Dan has a phobia of heights. Will you go?'' I ask Jaden after discussing something with Silena.

''Dan there's a tunnel of love. Jaden fell off a simmilar ride so has a fear will you go?'' Silena asks Dan. We seperate for the rides but I run to drop the teddy in my room.

**Silena POV**

Dan and I walk to the tunnel of love. Piper and Jaden head off to the roller coaster. Percy see's Dan and I knowing Piper and I asked for the flow of water to go in another direction for us.

''Dan we won't be following the regular route. I have a little suprise when the ride is done.'' I say cheekily. Dan and I climb into the little boat. We follow some of the same course. Percy then manipulates the flow. We drift slowly to our destination.

**Dan POV**

Silena and I enjoyed the tunnel of love. It was a quiet pleasant ride then the two of us see a little lake side cabin. Nobody is in the cabin. Our boat stops. Silena tells me to toss in some rope and tie the boat to a jeti.

I quickly tie the boat and Silena has disappeared. I walk and see traces of her inside the cabin. I then notice two figures approaching. It's Piper and Jaden.

''So Piper and I have a deal. Quick upstairs.'' I hear Silena call. I rush to the stairs. When I get to the top I notice one door slightly ajar. I push it open and the sight that greeted me was probably the sexiest I have ever seen.

**Jaden POV**

Piper and I enjoy the roller coaster. Wishing Silena enjoyed them more but I know she and Dan are having some fun. Piper leads me to a secret hidden cabin.

I follow Piper. She opens the back door and then sneaks me inside.

''I wonder if Dan and Silena are here?'' Piper asks me. Then a scream from upstairs gives our answer. I run up to see what is happening. I open a door and see Silena bent over. Dan's cock fully hard and ramming her ass. Ohh I find it so hot.

''Jaden quick come to the basement.'' I hear Piper call. I walk to her voice. Noticing Piper was wearing nothing and her sexy body was making me excited. I see Piper move forwards and gently remove my shirt and jeans leaving my boxers, socks and trainers. Then Piper pulls my boxers down. She also removes my trainers and socks. Leaving both of us naked.

''So don't worry I have a feeling it'll be an intresting night.'' Piper said to me. I blush as she uses her hand to play with my manhood. I think of Silena right until Piper coaxes a load from me.

''Ohh I-I didn't realise what you were.'' I start to say when Piper shuts me up.

''Don't worry. I think that will be the first of many.'' Piper says laying back opening her legs for me. I slowly enter Piper.

''Jaden go quick and hard I wanna feel all of that.'' She says looking at my manhood. I go quicker but Piper moves off and pushes me down. Bouncing on my cock hard. I feel it go deep inside her. Piper loves the feeling.

**Silena POV**

I'm glad that Piper at the festival let me use Dan. His cock filled my ass nicely. I could tell Piper and Jaden were having fun aswell. But I had to stop the anal when Dan filled my butt with his semen. I then ride Dan's magnificant cock till my cum explodes out of me.

I give Dan a quick blowjob and he teases my holes with his fingers. Making me moan more. Then I clean his hands from our juices. Dan and I head down to Piper and Jaden. Piper has a lot of juice inside her from Jaden as she cleans his cock.

''Well shall we head back? Or Do I get a turn with Piper?'' Dan asked us. We decide to head to the festival. When we get back Piper and Dan head off and Jaden comes with me.

''Wanna get some photos? Or do some games?'' Jaden asks me. He is so sweet. But I lead Jaden around for a while. We end up at the pavillion and Jaden and I want some food. We split a pizza and two cokes. It's quite a good ending. I lead Jaden back to my cabin.

**Jaden POV**

Silena and I go back to the Aphrodite cabin and it was an amazing festival.

''So did you have fun?'' I ask her. Silena nods at me. So I assume I was good.

''Come inside. You were really good.'' Silena leads me to her room. When there she locks the door. Removing my shirt, shoes, and jeans. I remove my boxers as Silena strips from her shorts and t shirt. Silena begins by riding me I move my hands to her perfect boobs and squeeze and play with them. She is so amazingly hot.

Silena rides down to my balls and jumps hard and forces herself back down. It is the best feeling in the world. Soon my load comes and fills Silena. Silena's load comes out too. I feel her then move to give me another blowjob. It is better than the one that morning.

**Dan POV**

Piper and I leave the festival. I lead her to the pavillion as fucking Silena was tiring and I need some food. Piper orders a vegitarian burger. I order a Meatball sandwhich.

''It won't hurt if I eat this will it?'' I ask Piper. She shakes her head and we eat and laugh.

''Thanks for the teddy.'' She said to me. I smile as I enjoyed the day. Piper leads me to her cabin. I close the door. Piper leads me upstairs and we notice Silena's room is locked. I know whats happening.

''Well let's not dawdle Piper says stripping.'' I rush in to her room. Following her lead I strip and Piper starts playing with my cock.

''Ohh darling well done.'' We hear. Piper and I leap backwards as Aphrodite appears. Piper and I use her covers.

''Kids don't worry i've seen more naked bodies than anyone.'' The goddess says. ''Now let's hope you stay a couple. Jason would be proud.'' Aphrodite says. Piper looks scared.

''Sweetie tonight I'll call you away talk to Jason for a while.'' Aphrodite says disappearing. Then Piper goes back to me.

''I am sorry for mother appearing.'' Piper says to me. I tell her not to worry. Piper then forces me down. She bounces hard on my cock. My balls smack against Piper's womanhood. She moans in pleasure and I thrust deep. Piper and I feel our loads and after the best sex I have ever experienced I wanna be with Piper more.

**Cloud4012 and I hope you guys enjoyed.**


End file.
